Davis Schulz
Davis Schulz ʃʊlts (* 18. Oktober) ist ein deutscher Webvideoproduzent, Musiker, Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher, der hauptsächlich durch Comedy-Sketche (mit nachdenklichen und musikalischen Einschlägen), Parodien und Synchronisationen, welche er in Form von Videos auf der Plattform YouTube veröffentlicht, bekannt wurde. Dort hat er über 100 Millionen Aufrufe.'' '' Davis Schulz ist unter anderem auf Sat.1, Kabel eins und ProSieben in dem "Nyze" TV-Spot zu sehen. Außerdem hatte er bereits Sprechrollen (u.a. im Disneyfilm "Zoomania", im Hollywood Film "Ridiculous Six") und spielte in Kinofilmen mit. Zusammengearbeitet hat er u.a. bereits mit: *ProSieben, Sat.1, ZDF, Disney, Coca Cola, Netflix, Amazon Prime, Megan Fox & Aaron Paul (Gastauftritt), Stern.de, Otto Waalkes, Webvideopreis (zweimal nominiert), ''Moviepilot, Jugend Musiziert, GetDigital, Vodafone & E-Plus *Y-Titty, Joyce Ilg, Nela Lee, Annica Hansen, Luisa Crashion, MissesVlog, Malwanne, BullshitTV, DieAussenseiter, ApeCrime, LeFloid, Gronkh, Daniele Rizzo, ''SpaceFrogs, ''iBlali, Changemann, TheKedosZone, TeddyComedy, Sarazar, Dner, FlyingUwe, freshaltefolie, BeHaind, Fabian Siegismund, Marti Fischer, DragonDub, Fewjar, SceneTakeTV u.v.a. Allgemeine Informationen Davis' '''Markenzeichen' sind seine Wortwitze, Improvisation, Musikalität, nachdenklichen und philosophischen Ansätze, seine tiefe Stimme, oft schnelle Redensart und seine Sonnenbrille, die er mittlerweile kaum noch trägt. Er hatte eine Beziehung mit der Beauty-Bloggerin Nisi156 und wohnt momentan in einer WG u.a. mit Kelly Missesvlog. Im Vergleich zu anderen erfolgreichen YouTubern macht er kaum Videos und gibt selten etwas von seinem Privatleben preis. - YouTube wird schlecht und ist Kindergarten? - Frage Davis geile Fragen und bekomm 'ne scheiß Antwort - Davis im TV und Kino ''' YouTube Formate - Real Life Videos (Sketche, Comedy & Musik von Davis im echten Leben). - Filmparodien (bekannte Filme werden mit einem humorvollen Text neu vertont). - Troopers (Comedy Realserie, indirekte Star Wars Parodie, Hauptcharaktere: Larry und Rich (2 Klonkrieger)) - Sprechende Tiere (Nicht direkt fortlaufend, aber es gibt immer wieder mal Videos dieser Art.) - Cartoons (Zahlreiche verschiedene humorvolle Zeichentrickvideos) - Selbstgedudel (Hörbuch Comedy, komplexe auf Schnelligkeit ausgelegte Selbstgespräche, es gibt geringe Handlungen jedoch steht der Humor deutlich im Vordergrund) thumb|344x344px| Davis Schulz - Hauptkanal (Comedy & mehr) Auf diesem Kanal werden hauptsächlich Comedy-Videos (teilweise mit philosophischen Einschlägen), Filmparodien, hochwertige (meist instrumentale) Musik und Synchronisationen hochgeladen. Davis' Humor ist meist sehr auf Wortwitz, Situationskomik und Improvisation ausgelegt, Witze unter der Gürtellinie werden dabei eher vermieden. Im Internet bekannt ist er vorallem durch seine '''Synchros ("Sprechende Tiere", "Lügendetektor 3000"), Sketche ("Bist du geil?", "Fragt Davis"), Cartoons ("asdfmovie", "Cyanide & Happiness"), und Filmparodien ("Der Hobbit", "Star Wars"). Musik & Co. - Nebenkanal Auf diesem Kanal lädt er hauptsächlich Musikvideos hoch - da er zahlreiche Instrumente wie Schlagzeug, Klavier, Bass, Gitarre etc. beherrscht - und andere Videos (wie z.B. Nachsynchronisationen von Filmen), die auf seinem normalen Channel nichts zu suchen haben. Er hat unter anderem Wettbewerbe wie z.B. "Jugend musiziert" gewonnen und sich mehrmals als''' bester Schlagzeuger''' Deutschlands durchgesetzt. Im August 2013 veröffentlichte er seine erste Single Ganz Normale Dinge. Bislang hat sein Spaß-Song 99% positive Resonanzen und über eine Millionen Aufrufe. Sprüche / Zitate img_5646.jpg|Davis Schulz Davis Fucking Schulz Davis Bad Ass Motherfucker Schulz 12615578_1098886890144138_6951996377751909332_o.jpg|Davis Schulz Deep Epic "Wir wollen unbedingt jemand sein, aber wir sind niemand." Davis Schulz-0.jpg Anhang 4 (8).jpg|Davis Fucking Schulz Davis Schulz Film.jpg |Davis Schulz Film Trailerszene davis schulz 13.jpg|Davis Schulz Aussehen Frisur Afro Ohne Sonnenbrille WVP7.jpg|Davis Schulz Webvideopreis Pro7 Moderatorin Nele Nela Davis Schulz ohne Sonnenbrille Interview roter Teppich.jpg Davis Schulz 12.jpg|Davis Schulz Videoausschnitt Davis Schulz Nyze TV Spot.jpg 10007318_10202015650008602_6017086413085494010_o.jpg|Davis Schulz 3Dudelsack3 Davis Schulz heiß.jpg Davis Schulz 3Dudelsack3 Davis Augen.jpg |"Davis Schulz" Anhang 1.jpg IMG_7777.JPG|3Dudelsack3 Davis Schulz Davis Stadt Yo.png|Davis Schulz 3Dudelsack3 IMG_5875.JPG|Davis Schulz "Davis Schulz" Davis Schulz 3Dudelsack3 Jjojojo.jpg WVP9.jpg|Davis Schulz bei den YouTube Oscars Davis Schulz Film.jpg|Davis Schulz Film Trailerszene WVP2.jpg|Davis Schulz Dudelsack Davis Schulz ohne Brille ohne Sonnenbrille 3Dudelsack3 Augen Auge Farbe Aussehen Cute.jpg|Davis Schulz ohne Brille 3Dudelsack3 ohne Sonnenbrille Augen 3Dudelsack3 Davis Schulz Davis Dudelsack Schulz.jpg|Davis Schulz 3Dudelsack3 "Davis Schulz" "3Dudelsack3" "Dudelsack" YouTube Oscar Körper Davis Schulz.jpg|Screen aus seinem Sketch "Bist du geil?" Anhang 4 (7).jpg|Davis Interview Davis Schulz ProSieben.jpg Davis Schulz TV Spot Garderobe.JPG vlcsnap-2015-07-16-15h58m21s215.jpg|Davis Schulz Spacefrogs vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h01m13s127.jpg|Davis Schulz Sketch vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h00m31s214.jpg DavisSchulzPremiere.jpg Davis Schulz lacht.jpg Davis Schulz ohne Sonnenbrille Photoshoot Wallpaper YouTube Musiker Schauspieler Synchronsprecher Film Freundin.jpg Davis Schulz YouTube Video.jpg Davis Schulz Kinofilm Dreh Premiere.jpg 1926862_10201905148526134_557578580_n.jpg|Davis Schulz 3Dudelsack3 Davis Schulz 11.jpg|Davis Schulz Down Videoausschnitt 11731756_845833138798556_1887656952279196717_o.jpg|Davis Schulz Red Carpet Presse Roter Teppich Filmpremiere Schauspieler IMG_5417.PNG|Davis Schulz Kelly MissesVlog IMG_4944 (2).JPG|Davis Schulz Kinofilm Szene Film Ausschnitt Davis Schulz Party.jpg|Davis Party img_6251.jpg img_6270.jpg * „Wir wollen unbedingt was erreichen, wir wollen jemand sein... aber wir sind niemand.“ - Davis Schulz '' * „Schule ist wichtig. Man muss ja auch mal irgendwann schlafen.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Nur noch ein Tag, dann ist morgen.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Was bringt mir das denn, wenn ich viel erreiche ... aber letztendlich nichts hab? Nur weil ich aus ''deiner Sicht viel hab? Woher will ich denn wissen, dass rote Gegenstände aus deiner Sicht nich aussehen wie blaue? Und für dich Sachen wie Blut blau aussehen, du aber das Wort "rot" verwendest, weil rot für dich blau is, aber für mich blau rot, verstehst du, in diesem Fall wär deine Sicht sowieso wertlos.“ - Davis Schulz * „Wir sind nur Dinge mit der Einbildung ein "Ich" zu besitzen.“ - Davis Schulz '' *„Mein letzter Erfolg war meine Geburt, da kam ich ganz groß raus.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Ich genieße diese Bahn in vollen Zügen.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Scheiße, ich hoffe, dass ich mehr bin als nur irgend'ne biologische Marionette. Aber irgendwann werden meine Fäden reißen.. und ich werd fallen.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Wenn du mich tötest, überleb ich das nicht!“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Nur weil du in einen Zug kotzt, bist du noch lange nicht bahnbrechend.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Kann bitte einer von euch gehen? So viel Dummheit in einem Raum halt ich nicht aus.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „HEY ALAN! ALAN! ALAN!“ - ''Sprechende Tiere '' * „Unser Bewusstsein is 'ne ontologisch intersubjektiv geteilte Illusion, 'ne fixverankerte Einprogrammierung neuronaler Strukturen. Durch den Energiezustand und Aufbau des Gehirns und der Umwelt ist in gewisser Weise irgendwie vorgegeben, was wir denken... Weißt du, unser Gehirn ist begrenzt. Heißt, falls es einen Sinn im Leben gibt, sind wir durch die Begrenzung im Hirn vielleicht gar nich im Stande ihn zu verstehen.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Statt deine Träume aufzugeben und jeden Tag deine Zeit in irgend'nem langweiligen Job abzusitzen, solltest du dich von den Zwängen hier befreien und deine Träume verwirklichen.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Eine Umleitung, wie abwegig.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Der Mensch is nur 'n Schwein ... das sich zu viele Gedanken machen kann.“ - ''Davis Schulz *„Meine Lieblingsyogaübung? Aufgehender Mittelfinger im Morgenrot.“ - Davis Schulz '' * „Du sexay Bebe.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Dein Mund ist ungewöhnlich weit offen, bist du durstig oder geschockt?“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Darüber muss ich erstmal 'ne Nacht mit dir schlafen.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Was dich nicht umbringt, dosier ich beim nächsten Mal höher.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Wir können ja Fremde bleiben...“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Als ich in deinem Alter war, war ich schon 40.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Denk doch mal nach, wenn wir die Welt nur durch unsere Sinnesorgane wahrnehmen und uns eigentlich nich ma sicher sein können, ob wir damit die Außenwelt so sehen, wie sie eigentlich aussieht... Wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass ich überhaupt wirklich existier“? - ''Davis Schulz '' '' *„Spielen wir ‚Halt die Fresse‘. Du fängst an.“ * „Du hast dieses gewisse Nichts.“ - Davis Schulz '' * Fangirl: „Davis, ich liebe dich.“ Davis: „Klingt logisch.“ * „Ich ess jetzt erstmal Gemüse und damit meine ich Schokolade.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' Eigener Film Davis plant einen eigenen Film namens "Das gewisse Nichts" zu veröffentlichen. Das über 100-seitige Drehbuch ist bereits fertiggestellt, aber der Dreh hat bisher wegen persönlicher Gründe noch nicht begonnen. Der Film soll eine Mischung aus wortgewandter Komödie und philosophischem Drama werden. Ebenfalls zögert er momentan mit dem Drehbeginn des Kinofilms, da YouTube in den Medien momentan oftmals stark kritisiert wird und er nicht darunter leiden möchte, sondern mit seiner Arbeit respektiert werden will (am Besten unabhängig von YouTube). Er fühlt sich bei YouTube teilweise allgemein falsch aufgehoben, da der Großteil der insgesamten YouTube Zuschauer sehr jung ist und in erster Linie simple und kurzweillige Videos (à la Beautyvideos, Vlogs etc.) sehen möchte. Davis wird sich in nächster Zeit immer mehr im Bereich Schauspiel, Synchron und der Musik weiterbilden. Vorerst plant er momentan einen 20 minütigen Kurzfilm auf DVD/Bluray und YouTube zu veröffentlichen, der sich etwas an sein Kinofilm-Drehbuch anlehnt. Dazu finden momentan die Dreharbeiten statt. Diesen Kurzfilm will er nutzen, um bei Film-Wettbewerben zu gewinnen, auf YouTube mehr Reichweite durch qualitative Videos auf Spielfilmniveau zu erreichen und mehr Unterstützung, sowie Sponsoren für seinen Kinofilm zu finden. Weblinks # [http://www.youtube.com/user/3Dudelsack3?feature=mhee '''YouTube (Hauptkanal)'] # [https://www.facebook.com/DavisSchulz Facebook Fanpage] # Instagram # [http://www.youtube.com/user/2Dudelsack2 YouTube (2. Channel)] # [http://www.facebook.com/3Dudelsack3 Privat Facebook] Einzelnachweise ↑ „Klassiker“ Comedy Sketch von Davis ↑ Davis redet u.a. über: YouTube ist Kindergarten? ↑ Davis am Schlagzeug ↑ Interview zu Davis' Serie "Troopers" ↑ Interview zur HobbitParodie & Filmparodien allgemein ↑ Disney Synchronrolle ↑ Pro7 Nyze Pressebeitrag ↑ Deutsche Synchronkartei ↑ Internet Movie Database ↑ Moviepilot ↑ Schlagzeugwettbewerb ↑ Zusammenarbeit mit ZDF ↑ Webvideopreis Bericht ↑ Pro7 & Sat1 TV Spot Kategorie:Parodie Kategorie:Kurzfilme Kategorie:Sketch Kategorie:Gründung 2010